When an abnormality is generated in the reaction actuator, the conventional steer-by-wire system cancels the reaction control and mechanically engages the steering wheel and steering controlled wheels using an electromagnetic clutch, and carries out power assisted steering control for the normal electric power steering system using a steered actuator (for example, see published Japanese application No. JP 2004-90783). In this case, the electromagnetic clutch has a structure that is released when a current is applied to the electromagnetic coil, and engaged when the current is not applied so that the clutch works even if the power supply to the electromagnetic coil is disconnected.